


“I told you it was a boy.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Mini imagine request! Being Happy's Old Lady and him going with you to your monthly check up for your baby and finding out that you're having a baby boy!"





	“I told you it was a boy.”

“God, can she hurry the fuck up?” 

You laughed and reached over to grab his hand, running your thumb along the back of his wrist soothingly. 

“Calm down baby. She’ll be here soon. I’m not the only patient here you know.”

He grunted and stared forward at the wall. His leg was bouncing up and down with his anxiety and it was a rare sight to see. Happy was rarely ever nervous about anything. There were only a handful of times where you could recall him being nervous in your 5 years together but ever since you’d told him you were pregnant, you couldn’t keep track of how often he was nervous. Today though, it wasn’t nervousness as much as it was impatience. Today was the day where you’d finally be able to tell what sex the baby was. You and Hap had been arguing for weeks about whether it was a boy or girl. Happy was sold that it was a boy and refused to believe otherwise. Today you’d finally know.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Happy stood up. For what, you weren’t sure but you laughed anyway and kept hold on his hand, pulling him to sit back down as the ultrasound tech walked into the room. 

“Hello, Mrs. Lowman.” 

She smiled and stuck her hand out to you. You returned her smile and reached out to shake her hand, Happy shaking it next. A bit too firmly you noticed.

She went over all of the paperwork, ensuring that all the information was correct and then had you lay down on the examination table, lifting your shirt and tucking a towel into the band of your pants. 

“Ok, this is going to be a little cold.” 

You nodded but still jerked slightly at the cold sensation on your growing tummy. She pressed the wand to the blob and distributed it around, pushing the wand into your skin. She moved it around and around, searching for the perfect angle and then smiled.

“Looks good. Baby is growing well, very active which I’m sure you’re aware of. If you look here, you can see they have their hand near or in their mouth.” 

You both squinted at the screen and then nodded, seeing the tiny balled up hand by the head. 

“And here,” she moved the wand some more, angling it more towards your side. 

“Is the penis. You’re having a little boy!”

Both you and Happy smiled widely, staring at the screen. You had tears in your eyes while Hap had nothing but pride, already knowing his son would be great. The two of you exchanged a look without words, just smiles and he tech smiled herself and grabbed a washcloth, wiping off your bump and pulling your shirt down before helping you stand.

“I’ll give you two a minute. I’ll be back with the printouts.” 

Once she was gone, Happy wrapped his arms around you to pull you into a kiss. 

“I told you it was a boy.” 

With a nod, you wrapped your arms around him as well. 

“Yeah, you were right. Our little boy.”


End file.
